


Impetuous

by babywarg (morphaileffect)



Series: Facets (Ironstrange, Drpepperony) [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Protective Tony Stark, Reckless Stephen Strange, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/babywarg
Summary: As it turns out, the impulsive one in the relationship isn't really Tony - it's Stephen.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Facets (Ironstrange, Drpepperony) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Impetuous

**Author's Note:**

> First of a three-part series that's in my head as "everyone's a P and a J at different times of day, and they drive their partners crazy."
> 
> This part was inspired by [this post on Tumblr.](https://babywarg.tumblr.com/post/616412621476904960/salty-ironstrange-shipper-yknow-we-all-kind-of)

There was a tense pause after Tony finished speaking.

It was ended by Stephen saying "I'm going to do the thing."

"Don't do the thing," Tony answered, even as his anxiety kicked itself up a grade.

"Stay here while I do the thing."

"DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT DO THE THING."

But Stephen had already magicked himself out of the scene.

And into the belly of the giant monster they were fighting.

Leaving his armored boyfriend to try and distract the seemingly mindless interstellar aberration, while he (presumably) materialized in the beast's flesh, and worked on an explosion spell.

It needed to be a big enough spell, so that Stephen wouldn't just give the monster indigestion. But not _too_ big, so that Stephen would also accidentally explode nearby buildings and _himself_ , in addition to the creature they were fighting.

Also, presumably, Stephen had cast a protection spell around himself before zapping himself into the monster - otherwise, he was getting crushed in all that alien muscle. Was it even muscle? No one knew, because Tony's instruments couldn't penetrate the cosmic material coating the creature's skin. And no opening served as an orifice through which a probe could be sent.

The protection spell should also keep Stephen from being blasted to bits. If he had cast it properly. If he had cast it at all.

Tony didn't see him do it, but Stephen was surely smart enough to cast it before doing the thing.

...wasn't he?

Exploding the creature with the impenetrable skin from inside was a stroke of brilliance. It was something Tony would do - after careful data-gathering and calculation of the odds of success and/or survival.

Not just because it seemed like a good idea.

Tony was the one with the reputation for being impulsive, he knew. He enjoyed it. Loved leading people to underestimating him because he seemed flighty, careless, easy to distract.

So it was the height of irony that he would fall for someone who was _exactly_ what people thought him to be.

Nothing much Tony could do at this point but support his boyfriend. Be the useless but persistent fly buzzing around the monster, as needed.

But a minute passed. Then two. Then five.

Nothing.

Tony's anxiety was heading straight for the roof.

"Love," he called out, using his special channel for Stephen, "you had better be alive in there, because I swear to God if you aren't, I'll kill you myself."

Didn't make sense, he was aware - but he was good at not making sense, it was his _image_.

And he no longer cared. If Stephen wouldn't respond in the next 30 seconds _exactly_ , Tony was somehow finding a way into the monster himself, and getting him out of there.

And as he thought that, there was a bright flash.

It flooded Tony's sensors and immobilized him for a moment.

When his sensors cleared, there were bits of soft stuff and indestructible skin splattered all over the front of his armor.

And on nearby building facades and streets.

And all over Doctor Stephen Strange.

Stephen was floating in the space from which the splatter apparently originated. Apparently shrouded in ZERO protective spells.

Tony retracted his faceplate so he could get rid of the muck obscuring his vision. Then he sped to where Stephen was and wrapped him in an embrace, barely kept himself from crushing the man to death with his armor's brute strength.

"You _asshole_ ," he said through his teeth as they separated.

“It worked and you love me,” Stephen argued, still catching his breath, as he wiped bits of cosmic innards from his face.

Tony chuckled, and touched their foreheads together.

“It did and I do,” he replied. “But you’re _still_ an asshole.”


End file.
